Chapter 032
Elizabeth Mably is the thirty-second chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 6 and eighth chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth, and her limiter orders Attia, Ingrid, and their limiters to fall back, as they will have to fight them on their own, Attia and Ingrid express their fate in Elizabeth, but Elizabeth tells them their faith is flawed. Elizabeth takes on the two Novafied enemy, and is able to block their attacks, using a shield made by her volt weapon, and then fires her lasers, breaking their weapons. She then gets in front of them, using an accel, and fires a barrage of lasers at them. The dust clears, from Elizabeth's attack, and Elizabeth fires at the two Novafied Pandora's stigmata, on their collarbones. The two Pandora go back to normal, and Elizabeth explains to Attia, that the Stigmata, on their collar bones was the only way to beat the Novafied Pandora's without killing them. Elizabeth then relays the message to control center, which relays it to the entire academy. Arnett, Ganessa, and their limiters, on the ground having been beaten by Cassie and Milena. Milena moves on to Ravensbourne, and Cassie tries to follow, but is stopped by a grounded Satellizer, who state that she will not quit. Cassie then digs into Satellizer's shoulder, with her weaponized limb. Summary When Attia Simmons, Mark, Ingrid Bernstein, and Leo Bernard are beaten back by the Nova Form Pandora, Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter, André Françoise arrive on the scene to save their comrades. Elizabeth orders the wounded to to fall back while she takes over the battles. When Ingrid helps Attia to her feet, the wounded Nova Form Chevalier who was struck by Elizabeth's laser heals herself. Attia and Ingrid express faith in Elizabeth, but warn her about these enemies. Elizabeth points out the flaws in their "faith" and just tells them to fall back. Two Nova Form Pandora attack Elizabeth, but she blocks them with two shields from her strange floating Volt Weapon, a Stigmata Satellite System. she then fires lasers at her targets whose weapon shatters. Elizabeth then appears in front of them, having used an Accel. She fires a barrage of curved lasers from above that hit around her opponents, picking up dust. when the dust clears, Elizabeth positions her weapon against the chests of the Nova Form Pandora. She fires lasers at their trachea, purposefully missing their hearts. Elizabeth's enemies collapse. Their sword-arm suddenly return to their regular limbs and their bloodshot eyes turn white with their skin returning to normal as well. The Pandora, alive, now lay unconscious, and Attia doesn't understand what happened. Elizabeth confirms that destroying the stigmata at the collarbone will turn the Nova back into humans without killing them. But one must be strong enough to battle and defeat a Nova Form Pandora without killing them. Elizabeth relays her her message to the control center, who broadcasts it across the academy. Meanwhile, Arnett McMillan, Morrison, Ganessa Roland, and Arthur have been beaten into the ground. A bloodied Satellizer lies face-up on the ground, an unscathed Nova Form Cassie Lockheart standing above the "Untouchable Queen" with everyone's blood dripping from her arm mounted Volt Weapon. Nova Form Milena Marius pushes on to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. The possessed Cassie begins to follow, but her eyes show that something is stopping her. Satellizer L. Bridget grips Cassie's ankle, declaring that Cassie is not going anywhere. Cassie unhesitatingly digs Falchion into Satellizer's shoulder. Event Notes *Elizabeth Mably discovers how to beat and save the Nova Form Pandora without killing them by destroying the stigmata on their collarbone. *Cassie Lockheart has defeated Arnett, Ganessa, and Satellizer while also beating up Morrison and Arthur. *Milena Marius moves deeper into the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. *Satellizer L. Bridget refuses to admit defeat and continues her battle with Cassie. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters